An uncle and his nephews
by Franglitters
Summary: A series of one-shots of fluffy family moments from the line of Durin. Includes Fili and Kilis' younger years growing up, moments throughout the quest and what could have happened after the battle if they had lived. Thorin/Fili/Kili family fluff. No slash!
1. Storms

**A/N: Hi! This story is going to be a series of one-shots of fluffy family moments of Thorin/Fili/Kili. Some will be when the boys are growing up, others will be while on the quest and others will be after the battle of the five armies (if they had survived) Please leave a review and if you have any ideas or requests for one-shots. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien **

Thorin sighed as he headed back from work. He had had a long tiring day at the local forge in the Blue Mountains. The work itself was not difficult, as dwarfs have the gift of metal craft in their blood, the hard part was facing it all. Facing the men who stared at him as he worked, facing the dwarfs who will no longer follow him, facing the loyal dwarfs who stand by him and trying to put on a brave face as they look to him for hope. Even returning to the house he shared with his sister was hard. He couldn't call it home. He would never call it home. The only part of the day he could genuinely enjoy was that when he stepped through the door of the house and heard joyous cries.

"Uncle Thorin"

And a real smile made its way onto Thorin's face as his two small nephews raced each other down the hall to meet him. He crouched down so they could both run into his arms and wrap themselves around him in a tight hug as he picked them up with one on each hip and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Hello little ones," Thorin chuckled as Kili beamed up at him and Fili rested his head on Thorin's shoulder.

"Missed you Uncle," Fili said, his voice slightly muffled by Thorin's furs. Thorin rested his chid on top of Fili's golden head.

"I missed you too, dear nephews," he said gently. Just then Dis's voice came through the hall

"Boys. Dinner's ready." Fili and Kili let out cheers as Thorin carried them to the dining room, setting them down by the door so they could run to their chairs at the table. Dis smiled when she saw Thorin and walked over to him. "Thorin," she said warmly and placed a kiss on his cheek "how was your day?" Thorin sighed and took off his coat, throwing it over his chair. "I have had worse. But the forge pays well and I need to care for my family," he replied pressing their foreheads together.

"When the boys are older, I will be able to work again. And the boys will be more than happy to help and…" Dis started but Thorin cut her off,

"I do not doubt that. But for now your warm meals and love are all I need," he said with a smile. The evening continued as a happy affair and Thorin's day improved immensely. It was only once Fili, Kili had been put to bed and Dis had retired for bed herself that Thorin sat in his bed chamber thinking about Erebor and Smaug and what his life would be like if he were still there. He was deep in his thoughts when a sudden burst of thunder brought him back to reality. He shook himself and quickly got ready for bed before falling into a restless sleep.

Thorin had been a light sleeper since leaving Erebor. He could never rest easily for he felt like he was still out on the road even in the safe house. And it was because of that he found himself awake. He paused for a moment wondering if he had imagined a noise when he heard it again. It was a scraping noise coming from the corner of the room. Thorin was very puzzled as to what it was when he heard the giveaway.

"It's to h-heavy F-Fili," Kili whispered his voice shaking and sounding scared.

"What are you boys doing?" Thorin spoke. Fili and Kili jumped when they heard their Uncle but then ran to the side of his bed.

"We were trying to pull the chair over to your bed so we could climb on," Fili said in a small voice "we didn't mean to wake you." Fili sounded quite scared so Thorin reassured him

"I'm not angry. But why do want to be on my bed in the middle of the night?" Thorin asked

"T-the storm is sca..." Fili was cut off by a loud boom of thunder. Kili let out a whimper and that was all it took for Thorin to lean down and pick up both of his nephews and place them on the bed. When another roll of thunder hit them Fili and Kili scrambled into Thorin's arms.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Thorin asked softly. When he got two nods he pulled up the duvet and fur blanket over the three of them and wrapped a protective arm around each of his nephews. Soon he could hear their slow, steady breathing and allowed himself to lie down and greet sleep.

And that was how Dis found the three of them the next morning. Curled up in Thorin's bed all three with a calm expression on their face. Dis smiled to herself and then left quietly letting them sleep for longer as this was the best sleep Thorin had ever had, since they had left Erebor.

When Thorin woke from his long deep sleep he felt so refreshed and when he looked down and saw the two small dwarfings that made up his heart he couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face.

"What would I do without you, little ones?" he mumbled before pulling them closer and closing his eyes again.


	2. Down the river

**A/N: Hi! Thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chapter. Your kind words make me happy :) . This chapter is set while on the quest and is based on the part in the book, where Fili and Kili almost drown in the river. This is mostly Thorin's reaction. Durin family feels. In my mind Thorin would have been very close to his nephews while they were growing up and still close when they were grown up. I think he would have distanced himself slightly from the boys for the quest though. Enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien**

The rain was getting heavier and heavier as the company of Thorin Oakenshield trudged on. It was nearing evening when Thorin brought them all to a stop declaring they needed to find shelter, start a fire, have supper and rest for the night. Mutters and grumbles filled the air as everyone squinted through the rain trying to scot out some sort of cave or cover. It was then that Dori spoke to the group in a slight panic.

"Where is Gandalf? Where is the wizard?"

The company turned to the back of their group where Gandalf had been for the day, and they had assumed he still was, only to find that indeed he was not there anymore.

"I suppose he had things to do other than trot around on ponies in the pouring rain for hours on end," grumbled Gloin.

"He did not sign to be part of the company. He only agreed to help us but he may leave when he wants," sighed Balin wearily.

"Just when a wizard would have been useful too," muttered Nori still searching for a sheltered spot they could eat and spend the night.

"We will have to make do here," spoke Thorin trotting his pony over to the side of the path under a clump of trees after deciding there was no proper shelter nearby. Everyone slowly clambered off their ponies and pulled them towards where Thorin was standing.

"Oin, Gloin. Try get a fire going," Thorin said to the two brothers who both nodded and began gathering sticks of wood from the forest lining the path. Thorin sighed and lent against a tree. This was not ideal or what he was hoping at all. _Where is that blasted wizard when you need him? _Thought Thorin. His eyes swept over the company. He saw Oin and Gloin having no luck with the fire, Dori and Nori fussing over Ori and how damp his clothes were, Dwalin was taking the break to sharpen his axes, Bifur and Bombur were looking at meal options and Balin and Bofur were talking to Bilbo who seemed to be quite miffed about the weather and the wizard having left them. Lastly Thorin's eyes landed on Fili and Kili who were huddled together talking quietly off to one side. Thorin's expression softened at the sight of his nephews. Even when miserable and wet those boys always made Thorin feel more hopeful. When he saw Fili shiver slightly he wanted to go over and offer his spare cloak to them but he had promised himself he would not coddle the boys on this quest. For one, he did not want to show favouritism within the company and for another he knew they wanted to prove themselves to him, although in Thorin's eyes they had nothing to prove. He would be proud of them no matter what. Just as Thorin was turning back to his pony, to check what the rain had spoiled in his pack, a sudden whiney arose from Minty, the pony who carried the majority of their food supplies, and she suddenly bolted from the clearing they were standing in. Before Thorin could even step forward though two dwarfs darted past him, sprinting after the runaway pony.

"FILI! KILI!" Thorin yelled but his voice was drowned out by the heavy rain and the two young dwarfs continued their chase. "Come on. We must follow them." Thorin called out to the rest of the company, mounting his pony and cantering out from under the trees. In a moment the rest of the company too were heading back into the rain. They all headed down the path Minty, Fili and Kili had taken, calling out to them and constantly wiping drips of rain out of their eyes. Theirs shouts however came to a stop when a loud splash sounded from the river accompanied by two yells of surprise and pain. Thorin stopped dead, his heart pounding. He knew the voices of those yells better than he knew himself and his blood ran cold when he processed their meaning. Fili and Kili were in danger.

"Search the river," Thorin called out to the company and he was shocked to hear his voice come out strangled and shaking. The silence was then broken as air filled with the shouts from the company calling out to the youngest heirs of Durin. Thorin himself had dismounted his pony and was hurriedly walking downstream trying to catch sight of his sister's sons. This had not been what Thorin planned. He had wanted to arrive at Erebor with Fili and Kili at his side as he opened the door and showed them their real home. He wanted to live a long life with them and know that when his reign was over it would be safe in the hands of his eldest nephew. He could not lose his heirs. They were everything to him, his light out of darkness and the two beings that made up his heart. Just as he was starting to panic, having not seen sight him, Dwalin's voice rang loud and clear over the rain.

"Thorin. Their over here." Thorin was running to the spot he heard Dwalin's voice come from in a flash. In the dark he could just make out two bodies being pulled out of river by Dwalin and could see Gloin and Balin receiving them. Then small whimpers met his ears and he sighed with relief. Whimpers meant alive and conscious and at the moment that was all he could ask for. With that fact now in his mind he slowed down to a walk until a small sentence met his ears.

"U-uncle. I w-want m-my Uncle," Fili's voice broke Thorin and he quickly sped up his pace until he was at Balin and Gloin's side.

"P-please. I want Uncle Thorin," Kili spoke. Thorin turned to Gloin and Balin.

"Give me my nephews," he said. His tone was so serious Balin and Gloin hurriedly handed the boys to Thorin and stepped away. Thorin knelt down pulled Fili and Kili into a tight embrace. He could feel them shaking in his arms, their teeth chattering and sobs escaping their bodies. They were obvliously cold, but Thorin could feel their fear. They were scared.

"Shh little ones." Thorin said softly and he felt them relax slightly knowing whose arms they were in. "You're fine. It will be alright. I have you now. Nothing will hurt you now." He repeated over and over to the young dwarfs and he felt them slowly stop sobbing and letting out steady breaths. As felt them still shivering against him he pulled off his fur lined coat and wrapped it around the two of them.

"I'm so sorry Uncle," said Fili into Thorin's shoulder

"We just wanted to help and get Minty back. But when we got hold of her she pulled us into the river and we only just managed to get a hold on to a tree branch," said Kili shakily.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my boys. I'm just glad you are safe and in one piece," said Thorin pulling them closer still. "Don't do that to me again," he mumbled so only they could hear as he pressed their foreheads together. Slowly Thorin with his arms around Fili and Kili, along with the rest of the company made their way back to the cover of the trees where thankfully their possessions still lay on the ground. As Thorin grabbed his extra cloak and wrapped around his nephews he whispered to them "I love you little ones."

"We love you too, Uncle Thorin" they mumbled back tiredly.


	3. Kiss it better

**A/N: Hi! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a Fili/Thorin story (sorry to all you Kili lovers) Durin family feels. I think Thorin would have coddled his nephews when they were young. Not to the extent where they would have no freedom but in way that keeps them safe from the dangers of the world. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

It was a warm day in the Blue Mountains. The sun was shining through the open windows of people's homes and the market was full with happy chatter and busy shoppers taking advantage of the day. Dis had taken Kili down to the market with the promise to buy him a new toy because he had taken his first steps the week before. Dis had chosen to leave Fili at home with Thorin because she did not need another little dwarfling pointing out his favourite toy and begging her to buy it.

Fili hadn't been upset over it. He liked spending time with his Uncle and since Kili was born he had hardly spent any time alone with Thorin.

Thorin too was looking forward to spending the day with his eldest nephew as he had been spending much of his time at work and helping Dis with Kili. Although he loved the boys completely equally he knew he hadn't been giving Fili as much attention as either of them would have liked. As he entered the room his nephews shared a smile broke out onto his face as Fili jumped up and ran to him in a hug.

"Uncle Thorin!" the dwarfling said excitedly.

"Good morning little Fili," Thorin chuckled, picking up the dwarf and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"What are we gonna do today Uncle?" Fili asked.

"Well I have a short meeting with Balin this morning, but after that we are free to do whatever you may wish," said Thorin with a smile. Fili looked up at him excitedly

"Can we go down and play by the river?" he asked bouncing in Thorin's arms.

"Of course little one. That sounds like a very good plan," Thorin replied catching sight of the warm sunny day outside. Yes, the river sounded like a wonderful idea. Just then there was knock at the door.

"That will be Balin. You go play in the garden, alright?" Thorin said putting Fili down on the ground.

"Ok Uncle." The young prince replied and ran for the back door heading into the small garden. Thorin smiled staring at his heir when he was brought back to present by another sharp knock at the door. The exiled king made his way down the front hall and opened the door allowing Balin to make his way into the house he shared with his sister.

"Good morning Thorin." Balin said.

"Good morning, Balin. I hope you are well." Thorin said to the elder dwarf giving him a small smile.

"Well enough. On a day like this one would like to be outside enjoying the sun, so I will make this meeting as quick as possible." Balin knew Thorin was spending the day with Fili and did not want to cut into that time any more than he had too.

"Thank you," said Thorin and led the way into the sitting room. Balin lay out his scrolls on the small table in the centre of the room and rolled them out. Thorin's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the writings of Erebor. Balin and Thorin immediately got into discussion of their content. They talked about Smaug, the mountain, Dale and the treasure the dragon guarded. About 20 minutes had passed of the meeting when there was a slight interruption.

"I agree, Thorin. There are signs that will occur when it is time to take back the mountain. But those signs have not occurred yet. It may be many years before they do," Balin said.

"Aye. We will have to wait," Thorin nodded "But it will occur. We will have Erebor back," he said determinedly looking Balin in the eye.

"Aye. But until then we need to…" But Balin trailed off as he stared at the door just behind where Thorin was standing. Thorin turned around following his gaze and saw Fili standing there his eyes wide and holding one of his fingers close to his chest. Thorin knelt down worriedly.

"What is it Fili?" he asked softly. Fili let out a small sob and Thorin quickly pulled the dwarfling into his arms and sat the couch with Fili on his lap. Fili buried his head in Thorin's shoulder and Thorin rocked him whispering words of comfort in his ear.

"Now you need to tell me what's wrong," Thorin said to his nephew, rubbing his back soothingly. His concentration was on the young dwarf but he didn't miss the frown that was on Balin's face as he watched the interaction. Fili slowly pulled his head out of Thorin's shoulder.

"I was playing in the garden when I saw a bee," Fili said in a small voice "and I wanted to touch it but," Fili pulled out the hand he had against his chest and held out his finger "it stung me," he said tears welling up in his eyes again. Thorin pulled Fili back into his chest relieved that it wasn't anything too serious. Fili then put his stung finger in front of his Uncle's face.

"Kiss it better Uncle Thorin," Fili said. Thorin gently took hold of his nephew's finger and after quickly pulling the stinger out pressed it too his lips. Fili gave a last sniffle and smiled at Thorin.

"Thank you," Fili said quietly and then ran back outside once Thorin had put him down. Smiling fondly after his heir he turned back to Balin who had a disapproving look on his face.

"You coddle the boys too much Thorin. One day they must learn fully of their birth right and have the responsibility on their shoulders." Balin said. Thorin's smile dropped.

"I do not believe it is your place to tell me how I should treat my nephews Balin." Thorin said angrily. Calming down he said in a quiet voice "I do not want them to be burdened with responsibility at such a young age. I want them have freedom and a proper childhood. Not like the one I had." Balin smiled sadly at Thorin.

"Alright then. I think we are done for now. Enjoy the rest of your day Thorin." Balin said clapping a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thank you Balin," Thorin said. And as Balin left Thorin turned to go out into the garden to find his heir and take him down to the river.


	4. Survival

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is what might have happened if Thorin, Fili and Kili survived the battle of the five armies. It is set just after the battle and I suppose is more book verse than movie verse. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

Thorin stood, breathing heavily looking down at the now still body of Azog the Defiler. It was over. The battle had been won and his long time enemy was dead, his dead kin had finally been avenged. He felt exhausted. The battle had lasted hours, and there had not been a break from the fighting, the blood and the death. He looked up and in front of him stood the company. The dwarfs who had stood by him from the start till the end. He looked around at them all. Dwalin and Balin stood smiling at him proudly, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur were checking each other over for any injuries, and Oin and Gloin stood with their heads pressed together muttering joyous words in Khuzdul for each other's survival. He saw Dori and Nori fretting over Ori and holding each other in a tight embrace. The King then turned to where he expected to find Fili and Kili, the two dwarfs who made up his heart. He was ready to hold them and apologize for any harm he had caused them. He was ready to grant them with all the affection he had deprived them of since they had been on the quest. He was ready to show them Erebor, the home they should have grown up in. But they were not standing in front of him, nor behind him or anywhere in his line of vision. _Where were they?_ He thought. The battle was over and they should have come to re-join the company. A panic began to rise in his chest and his eyes grew wide with fear.

"All hail Thorin. King under the mountain," called out Balin loudly and cheers from the company met Thorin's ears. They all came forward to congratulate him on his achievement of conquering the mountain but Thorin pushed them away and their cheers suddenly died down.

"No," Thorin said quietly. "Where are Fili and Kili? Where are my nephews?" His voice got louder and shakier and panic filled as he went on. "Where are they? Why are they not here?" And then he tore off into a run. He ran out onto the bloodied battlefield keeping his eyes wide as he hurriedly searched for the youngest members of the company. He kept running until he caught sight of a dwarf body at his feet. It was one of Dain's warriors, Thorin did not recognise them but a thought struck him. _What if they were d-? _But before he could finish that thought he brought it to a stop. No, he couldn't think like that. They were alive. They had to be alive. If they weren't… but Thorin did have to think of what he might do because a groan from his left sent him spinning around. A large Warg was collapsed on its side with many arrows sticking out of it. And the voices of his nephews rose from behind the creature.

"Push Kee," said Fili in a strained voice.

"I'm trying Fee," Kili responded in a weak grunt. Relief filled Thorin as he heard both of his heirs speak. They were not dead. He ran around the warg to find them both lying on the ground with the warg on top of them. When they caught sight of Thorin their eyes lit up.

"Unc-I-I mean Thorin," cried Kili with hope.

"Thorin," Fili breathed quietly hardly daring to believe it.

"Shh little ones," Thorin said calmly brushing blood and hair off their faces "I'm going to get you to safety." With that he began to push the dead wolf-like creature off the bodies of his nephews. Fili and Kili, realising what he was doing, found an extra lift within themselves and began to help their Uncle. Gradually the creature rose from the ground and with a final grunt from all three sons of Durin the warg collapsed on its other side leaving Fili and Kili free. Thorin immediately dropped to his knees in front of his nephews checking them over. Once it had been decided they were not in fatal harm Thorin pulled both the dwarfs close to him a rib-crushing embrace. Fili and Kili froze in surprise having not received this affection since they fell in the river and apart from that the day before they began their quest. But very quickly did the boys respond to their Uncle's hug by wrapping their own arms around Thorin.

"I thought the worst," said Thorin in a deep strangled voice "Thank Mahal you are alright." Thorin was pushing back sobs that were threatening to escape him. He pulled back just enough to press his foreheads to his nephews.

"We are thankful you are not hurt either Uncle," said Kili his voice rich with emotion.

"Aye. We need you Uncle. We love you so much," said Fili tears escaping his eyes.

"And I you little ones," said Thorin, a few of his own tears sliding down his cheeks. After a few moments of the family clinging to each other. Thorin pulled back.

"Come now. Let me show you Erebor, my princes. Let me show you our home, my nephews." And with that Thorin helped both the boys up and the three of them approached the grand gates, ready to begin their life in their home. Together.


	5. Home sweet home

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is quite a long one! It's basically just some general family fluff and is set about a year after the battle with Thorin, Fili and Kili surviving. Please read the prologue to understand where everything stands. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

**Prologue:**

It had been over a year since the battle had been won. Slowly as the months passed dwarfs who had lived in Erebor prior to Smaug had made their way back to the lonely mountain. The mines had started up again and beautiful pieces of crafted metal had started to make their way out of the mountain bringing in trade. Dale too had been rebuilt and markets slowly got filled with sellers and buyers. Laughter was heard again and King Thorin's name was only heard in words of praise and admiration instead of pity and disappointment. And less than a year after the battle Erebor was thriving once more. It had been brought up to what it had used to be, but better, as there was no longer a dragon sickness impregnated into the King's mind. The mountain produced masses of jewels and gold, the dwarfs carved beautiful and stunning objects from them and the King shared the wealth generously.

Thorin was different from the past Kings. He fortunately was brought out the dragon sickness and saw the errors of his ways and after how his life had been lived so far he did not want to be King Thorin, for he knew Thorin Oakenshield was a much better person. So he was King Thorin Oakenshield. And he did many things that were not a King's obligation. One of these was going on patrol. This took place often and consisted of five or so dwarfs patrolling the area surrounding the mountain over a few days to ensure there were no orcs or other unwelcome creatures near. Although usually tied up with other duties Thorin occasionally would get spare time to go on one of the patrols with Dwalin and a few others.

**Start:**

Fili was walking through the halls of Erebor tiredly. Thorin had gone out on patrol for a few days leaving Fili, his heir, in charge. It seemed to be routine for Fili, when he was stand-in King to start out excited after bidding his uncle farewell but at the end to utterly stumped as how Thorin can manage being King every day and seeming calm the entire time while Fili found he was losing sleep with worry and responsibility after three days. The sun was starting to set as Fili walked to the large hall to make sure everything was in place for the feast that was going to be taking place to welcome back Thorin. After assuring that everything was in place and ready Fili started to make his way back to his bed chambers to get ready for Thorin's arrival. As Fili started walking up the hall to his room he spotted Kili walking out of the room they shared.

"Hello brother," said Fili wearily. Kili, who had obviously just cleaned and freshened himself up, smirked as he took in his older brothers rumpled and tired looking appearance.

"Hello, oh great King Fili," said Kili jokingly bowing deeply.

"Shut up," Fili wined shoving him lightly, but a smile spread on his face.

"The day tiring you out? I think I can see a grey hair," Kili laughed.

"It's not easy. I don't know how Uncle manages every day." Fili said trying to appear stern. Kili stopped laughing and his face went serious.

"You're a great king, Fili. One day you're going to be just as good as Uncle." He said. Fili chuckled at his younger brother.

"Thanks Kee." Fili said slinging an arm around Kili. "And speaking of Uncle, when is he due back?"

"Soon, I think," Kili replied. He smirked again "You should clean up. A prince of Erebor can't walk around looking like that," Kili said pulling at one of Fili's braids that had gone wonky. Fili shoved Kili off him good naturedly and entered the bed chamber pulling out his braids for re-doing as he poured some water into a tub to wash his face. Kili chuckled as he left his brother to get ready for Thorin's arrival and the feast. He whistled to himself walking back down the corridor Fili had come up feeling quite cheerful. Thorin, who he hadn't seen for three days, was coming back, they were going to be having a large feast for dinner, his duty as captain and as Prince of Erebor had gone very well that day and him, Fili and Thorin would probably have some free time tomorrow to spend together alone. As he turned a corner his whistling ceased and a large grin stretched on his face. Thorin was standing at the end of the corridor. There was a frown on Thorin's face as he spoke with Balin who had met him as soon as he had come in, but he looked well and healthy. _Not injured_ Kili thought thankfully.

"Uncle," he called out happily and Thorin whipped his head around a genuine loving smile that was reserved for Fili and Kili replaced his previous frown.

"Kili," Thorin replied holding out his arms "come and give your Uncle a hug," Kili needed no more encouragement as he bounced forward and fell into Thorin's embrace. He buried his head in Thorin's furs and breathed in the familiar scent of pipe tobacco and pine.

"Missed you Uncle," Kili said quietly wrapping his arms around Thorin's torso.

"And I missed you too, little one," Thorin said quietly pressing a kiss on top of his head. They pulled apart and Kili beamed up at him.

"We are having a feast to celebrate your homecoming Uncle. And Fili is getting ready, he should be done by now, so we had better go." Kili spoke quickly starting to half drag Thorin back the way he had come.

"Thorin," Balin said sharply "We need to talk. We need to discuss our trade with the elves, we-" he started but was cut off.

"I believe it can wait 'til morning Balin. And I think I would like both Fili and Kili present in these discussions as they are my heirs. Come enjoy the feast. Let us forget our troubles for a moment." Thorin said with a smile to the elder dwarf. Balin sighed but smiled back

"Alright then lad. We will talk tomorrow," Balin turned to complete his duties before the feast. Thorin smiled at Kili and the two began to walk back down the hall.

"What did he mean 'trade with the elves'? I thought it was all sorted," Kili asked glancing at Thorin.

"Don't worry Kili. We shall talk about it more tomorrow." Thorin replied staring at Kili sternly. But when Kili's curious gaze did not falter Thorin sighed. "It seems Thrandiual does not want to trade under our terms. He has proposed an idea which involves him gaining a lot and us gaining almost nothing," Thorin said his eyes darkening.

"Oh," was all Kili said looking away.

"But do not think about it, little one. Like I said we will talk about it tomorrow. For now we should just enjoy the feast," Thorin said smiling at Kili. Just then as the two were approaching the hall Fili, now clean and tidy, came around the corner. His face broke out in to a smile as he spotted Thorin.

"Uncle," Fili called thankfully wasting no time in hurrying forward and embracing Thorin tightly in a hug. Thorin chuckled as he returned the embrace wrapping his own arms around his heir.

"Fili," Thorin said lightly, kissing Fili's head. They had only time for Fili to inquire on the patrol before a dwarf came up the three.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but the feast awaits only you," said the dwarf.

"Then lead the way," said Thorin smiling and they followed the dwarf down to the hall. As they approached the hall Thorin's strides got longer and he held his head a little higher, the instinct to appear Kingly when nearing his subjects ran in his blood. Fili and Kili saw this and tried themselves to do the same. They came to the doors of the hall and the dwarf who had fetched them opened them wide. Thorin with Fili and Kili behind him entered the hall to cheers and applause as the dwarfs of Erebor stood up their King and his heirs. The three walked down the hall and dwarfs bowed as they passed. They got to their seats and Fili and Kili stood behind theirs as Thorin cleared his throat and motioned for the crowd to silence.

"My fellow dwarfs. Thank you for this grand welcome. I return to Erebor and feel it is safe to say that the surrounding area is clear of danger," this was met with cheers from the crowd. "When I leave Erebor it is with a sadness but not with worry. I would like you all to raise your glasses to my nephew and my heir Prince Fili." Fili looked startled as Thorin mentioned him and as the dwarfs in the hall picked up their goblets and held them high "He has constantly proved himself as a worthy heir of Erebor and I know he shall make a grand king." Thorin smiled at Fili as he caught his eye. "To prince Fili," called Thorin raising his glass.

"To Prince Fili," the dwarfs in the hall echoed as everyone took a gulp of their drink.

"Now enjoy!" Said Thorin loudly as he sat down in his chair. Everyone else followed suit and sat, clapping for their King. Chatter quickly filled the hall as everyone tucked into the splendid feast on the table before them. Fili and Kili sat as well, either side of Thorin. The elder was bright red in the face and spluttering slightly, lost for words while he younger had a smirk on his face and a hint of pride.

"You didn't have to do that Uncle," Fili said finally to Thorin.

"No. I didn't _have_ to. I _wanted _to. I'm very proud of you Fili and I wanted everyone to express their appreciation of you." Thorin said matter-of-factly, helping himself to a large slice of salted pork. Kili too started helping himself to the feast and soon Fili, who was feeling very touched and over whelmed by Thorin's words, also began to tuck in.

The rest of the evening past cheerfully as the dwarfs of Erebor ate and drank and sang and talked. Slowly families of dwarfs began to trickle out of the hall until eventually there were only a few dwarf groups left. Thorin stood up.

"Well I'm going to retire to my room. Goodnight lads," he said giving each of their shoulders a squeeze. Thorin left the hall and made his way to his bed-chamber. The patrol had gone well but he now had to think about the trade with the Elves of Mirkwood. Thorin slowly got ready for bed and once he had got into bed he sat up and spent a while pondering the problem. He was brought out of his deep thoughts but a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?" He asked wondering who was coming to see him at this hour. His question was answered when two dwarf prince's heads, one light and one dark, shyly popped around the door.

"S-sorry to disturb you Uncle but-" Fili sounded quite apologetic and unsure of being there but Kili cut across him.

"Do you mind if we come in?" No hint of apology in that sentence. He sent Thorin a smile and Thorin grunted as he gestured for them to enter and close the door. The two boys –Kili leading the way- moved forward in the room and plopped on the end of Thorin's bed. Thorin held back a chuckle as they made themselves comfortable and looked at them expectantly. Fili and Kili hadn't come to his room at night for just under a year. The weeks just after the battle had the boys coming to Thorin each night, unsure of their new home or scared by the flashes of battle that occurred when they closed their eyes. They had slept in Thorin's safe embrace until they were recovered enough to stay in their own room. Thorin had never hurried them away though. After the battle, and so close to losing one another, all three felt the need to be together more often. And Thorin found he slept far more peacefully with his two nephews tucked in his sides. So now he looked at them curiously, unsure as to why they were paying him a visit.

"Kili told me about the trouble with the Mirkwood elves." Fili said. Thorin sighed. It seemed Kili had filled his brother in on what he and Thorin had talked about earlier. "So, what's going to happen?" Fili finished.

"I need Balin to help me answer that question, lad. We will talk about in great depth tomorrow I assure you," Thorin answered. There was a silence.

"How do you do it Uncle?" Fili suddenly blurted out loudly. Thorin jumped in surprise.

"Do what, little one?" He asked puzzled.

"Be King," Fili said waving one of his hands around "Deal with everything without cracking under pressure. You make it look so easy but even in three days I feel exhausted from everything and the whole time I was King I felt that if I did one thing wrong I would get blamed for everything," Fili said hurriedly. When he finished he drew in a long breath and let it out slowly. He did not know what to expect from Thorin but the last thing he thought was that he would hear his Uncle chuckle. But as he looked up that's exactly what Thorin was doing.

"My dear Fili," Thorin said smiling at his nephew "You expect too much of yourself. You are still young and have many, many years ahead of you before you will become King. And from what I have heard you have been doing marvellously. And if you think I do not sometimes struggle you are much mistaken. I have learnt how to mask my fear so others do not worry. But I have had my fair share of sleepless nights. Do not worry Fili. When the time comes, you will be one of the best Kings to have ever ruled over Erebor," Thorin's eyes were shining with honesty and pride. Kili was beaming at his older brother and Fili had a small smile appearing on his face.

"You think so?" Fili asked Thorin quietly, hope and joy filled his voice.

"Of course," Thorin confirmed. It seemed all Fili needed was the reassurance from his Uncle because a large grin now seemed permanently plastered on his face. "Now was that all you wanted?" Thorin asked. Fili pointedly looked at Kili who in turn shyly looked up at Thorin.

"We just wanted to say that we're glad you're home safely," Kili said and then much more quietly added "we really missed you."

Thorin frowned slightly. He knew the boys had missed him and he had missed them too, but he had thought they would like some time to themselves without a parent figure watching over them.

Seeing Thorin's confused expression he explained himself. "It's just that we have been with you since we were born. You have practically been our father – raising us and playing with us and training us – and you have always been there throughout our lives. A-and then with the gold sickness and the battle we… we almost lost you. And we were scared because you weren't there to protect us, or re-assure us and we just felt… lost. And then when you came back to us we realised that we couldn't lose you again. So when you go off on patrol, or something dangerous like that, we don't know if you're okay or not and-and" Kili trailed off trying hard to keep back tears. It seemed like he had wanted to say this for a very long time.

"And we love you Uncle," Fili finished off for his brother looking Thorin straight in the eye. Thorin swallowed thickly. He felt overwhelmed with emotion. He of course worried for his nephews when he was not with him, but he did not realised that they worried for his own safety.

Thorin said no words. He just held out his arms to Fili and Kili who quickly scrambled to him in an almost childish fashion. When the two younger dwarfs got close enough Thorin pulled them both tightly too him. They clutched at him: Fili with one hand gripping Thorin's night shirt, Kili with one hand holding onto one of Thorin's braids both had their other hand wrapped around their uncle's back. The three sat there just holding each other, not needing words to communicate their family love. After many long minutes Thorin pulled back slightly so he could press his forehead against his nephew's.

After several moments Fili began to pull away, thinking his uncle would want some peace, and was surprised when Thorin pulled him back.

"You don't have to leave lads. I-I would prefer if you stayed actually." Thorin said to his two heirs. Fili and Kili nodded into his shoulder. Dwarf kin always felt the need to be close together especially after having been apart and so there was no questioning the three heirs of Durin staying together that night, like they had many times at Fili and Kili's request when the lads had been younger. Thorin released them so he could pull back the duvet of his bed. Fili and Kili got into the bed, either side of Thorin, and snuggled into their uncle's side as Thorin wrapped a protective arm around each of them.

"I love you too, my nephews." Thorin said as all three relaxed into a peaceful sleep.


	6. A day with Uncle Thorin

**A/N: Hi! Sorry this took a while to go up, it's quite long and took me ages to write because I kept writing a tiny bit and then stopping. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter has no real plot. Just a fluffy day with the heirs of Durin. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

It was a still day in the Blue Mountains. Clouds lazily passed over the town, leaving room to catch glimpses of a blue sky. The sun had not yet fully risen but in the house of Thorin Oakenshield two voices were whispering to each other excitedly, paying no attention to the fact that they were awake before the sun. The two young dwarfs who were whispering would have easily been up and about, if it wasn't for their mother Dis's rule of not disturbing her or Thorin from their sleep unless it was an emergency. And they knew they had to be on their best behaviour today because Fili and Kili were accompanying their uncle to his work in the forge that day. This was something the two dwarflings had been begging to do for weeks. And after a lot of convincing Dis had finally agreed for the boys to go to the forge with Thorin for a day. So now after a week of being on their best behaviour Fili and Kili waited for the day to properly start.

"I'm so excited Fee!" Kili said bouncing up and down on the bed he shared with his brother.

"Sh Kili. If you wake up Mum or Uncle up too early we might not get to go," Fili said sternly in a whisper.

"Sorry Fee," Kili said with a small grin, now whispering too. He then let out a giggle and quickly slapped his own hand over his mouth. Fili tried to look stern but really he was just as excited as his brother. Both boys, who aspired to be like their uncle, were very keen to see what his work in the forge was like. Thorin had told them not to get their hopes up about anything too exciting happening but the dwarflings did not particularly care. They really just wanted to spend a day with Thorin.

"We are gonna help Uncle all day, and we're gonna make weapons just like him." Kili said starting up his bouncing once again.

"Kili," Fili said slowly "You know we aren't actually going to make weapons don't you. They're too big for us and Uncle said the fire is very hot." Kili just nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but he said we can still help with some things. And we can see how he does it," Kili said his voice getting a bit louder in the excitement.

"Shh," whispered Fili. The next few hours passed in a similar way. Both boys discussing what the forge might be like with Fili occasionally shushing his younger brother. Finally the sun had fully risen and Fili and Kili heard movements from the rest of the house. In a flash Kili had jumped down from the bed and ran out into the hall, Fili quickly following suit. The two dwarflings raced each other to the kitchen where Dis stood waiting for the water to heat up for her tea.

"Mama," Kili cried happily holding out his arms to his mother who scooped him up into a hug with a smile.

"Good morning dear Kili," she said kissing her youngest's nose.

"Good morning mum," Fili said brightly beaming up at his mother who put Kili down and gave Fili a hug.

"Good morning Fili. Did you sleep well?" Dis asked.

"Um," Fili shared a quick glance with his brother thinking back on them waking up in the small hours of the morning "Yes." He said smiling innocently at his mother. Dis stared sternly at her sons for a moment before sighing and getting back to preparing breakfast. Fili and Kili grinned and went to take their seats at the table when Thorin walked in.

"Good morning Thorin," Dis said over her shoulder as she turned over the sausages she was cooking.

"Uncle," Fili and Kili called happily looking up at Thorin.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still a little groggy from sleep. He ruffled Fili and Kili's hair before grabbing a plate and taking it over to where Dis had finished making breakfast and piling it high with food. Then he sat down in his chair at the table just as Dis came over and placed a plate of food in front of each of her sons and one in her own place. As the small family began quickly tucking into the meal Thorin spoke to his nephews.

"You do not need to hurry, little ones," he said noticing the way Kili didn't seem to be waiting to swallow as he shovelled food into his mouth and how Fili was almost choking as he tried to drink his large cup of water in one swallow, "the forge isn't going anywhere, and _we _aren't going anywhere until I have finished my breakfast." The two dwarflings sent guilty smiles towards Thorin and then started eating at a normal pace. Breakfast was over fairly quickly and Dis sent Fili and Kili to get dressed. Thorin, who was already ready for the day, went back to his bed chamber for a minute before coming back out holding something in in his hand.

"What do have there?" Dis asked her brother curiously. Thorin was about to reply when Fili came into the room, now dressed. Thorin smiled at his oldest nephew.

"Come here Fili," Thorin said. Fili walked to his uncle a puzzled look on his face. Once Fili had reached the chair Thorin occupied he was lifted up into Thorin's lap. Thorin began combing out Fili's golden hair with his fingers before starting to braid it.

"What are you doing Uncle?" Fili asked "I can do my own braids now." There was a hint of pride in Fili's voice as he said it, having spent many hours practising and perfecting the braids Thorin had taught him.

"I know Fili," said Thorin concentrating on his task "and you are very talented at the braids you know" Fili beamed at the praise. "But I am putting in different braids today. Do you remember how I told you that you and Kili are Princes?" Fili nodded slowly as to not jolt his Uncle's work. "Well since we are going in public today and you and Kili will be with me, I thought we should make you look the part of a prince. And these are traditional princely braids." He secured the last of Fili's braids and helped him slip of his lap, beckoning to Kili who had entered the room and was staring curiously at the new style of braids on Fili's head. Kili cautiously moved towards his uncle unsure about it. As soon as Kili was close enough Thorin scooped him up into his lap and started his work on Kili's hair straight away as to stop the dwarfling from trying to run away.

"Why do we have to have these braids?" Kili wined.

"Because we are princes of Erebor Kee. And we have to look important" Fili answered admiring his braids in the back of a spoon. Kili grumbled slightly.

"And Kili," Dis said slowly causing her youngest son to look up at her, pouting "Uncle Thorin used to wear these braids when he was a prince of Erebor," Kili's face lit up immediately. He loved finding ways that he and his uncle were similar. Thorin's mouth twitched into a smile at Kili's sudden change in attitude. Once Thorin had finished Kili's braids he put Kili back on the ground and called for Fili to come over. When the two egger dwarflings were standing in front of Thorin he reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had taken from his room earlier. When Dis saw what lay in his hand she gasped. Thorin was holding four braid clasps. Each was made out of pure silver and had intricate dwarfish words and symbols engraved into it. Fili and Kili were looking in awe at the clasps.

"Now boys," Thorin said, and Fili and Kili looked up at him "these are very special clasps. They belonged to me and… and your Uncle Frerin when we were princes of Erebor." Thorin closed his eyes at the thought of his brother but quickly opened them again and continued. "They were made in Erebor by the finest silver and carved by my father. They are very important to me but I want you to have them." Thorin took one of his own and one of his brother's old clasps and shut them around the end of each braid on his Fili's head and then took the remaining two and secured them to Kili's braids. Fili and Kili gasped as Thorin put the clasps in their braids. They knew how much Thorin's father and, even more, his brother meant to him as well as how much any memory of Erebor was close to his heart. So they were very surprised when Thorin gave them one of his treasures.

"There." Thorin said looking proudly at his nephews "Now you truly look like the proper princes of Erebor you are." Then his voice got more serious "But you must promise me to look after them very well." His words were met with two fierce nods.

"We will Uncle," Fili said speaking for both himself and his brother.

"I know," Thorin replied smiling at them.

"Thank you," Kili yelled and wrapped his arms around Thorin's leg tightly. Thorin laughed and patted his head.

"That's alright little one." He said. Thorin then stood up and Kili let go of his leg.

"Are you ready to go to the forge now?" Thorin asked his nephews.

"Yes yes yes," Kili cried happily and ran towards the front door, Fili on his heels. Thorin went to go put his furs on when Dis grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You didn't have to do that Thorin. I know how important those clasps are to you. Why did you give them to the boys?" Dis asked.

"Yes, those clasps are important to me. But your sons are too. And they are now the princes of Erebor. Not me and Frerin. The men of this town are not kind to dwarfs and dislike dwarflings. I want to show them today that Fili and Kili are my heirs and cannot be touched without answering to me." Thorin said his voice darkening as he spoke of the men in the Blue Mountains.

"But, those men would not recognise that certain braids and clasps represent royalty," Dis said.

"No they would not. But it brings me comfort to see those clasps used again, instead of collecting dust. It reminds me of the happy times I spent in Erebor as a young prince. It makes me even more determined to reclaim our home. I see my heirs looking the part, but I want to see them in Erebor itself. I'm proud to see Fili and Kili wearing them. It means they have a part of Erebor with them too. And they remind me of…" Thorin trailed off. Dis wrapped her arms around her older brother.

"Frerin." She finished for him. Thorin nodded. Dis felt tears welling up in her eyes. She now understood why Thorin had given her sons one of his treasured possessions. He was trying to give her sons the royal life they should have had, even though they were not in a kingdom. Thorin placed a kiss of Dis's head.

"I must go. Before your sons leave without me," Thorin chuckled pulling away from his sister. Dis laughed with him and they both exited the living room and went down the hall to the front door where Fili and Kili were waiting.

"Ready?" Thorin asked his nephews as he pulled on his fur coat.

"We've been ready for ages," Kili moaned but quickly shut up when he saw the warning glare he received from his mother. Thorin just laughed.

"My apologies to keep you waiting, little prince," Thorin said smiling at his dark haired nephew, who giggled and smiled back. As Fili went to open the door Dis spoke.

"Wait. Before you go, let's go over the rules." She said as Fili and Kili sighed. "You must listen to your Uncle and do what he tells you too, without complaining. Do not run off, stay with Thorin. Do not be rude to anyone in town and remember you are princes of Erebor so you must act like it. Don't talk to strangers and lastly behave," Dis said sternly before pulling both her sons into a hug. "And have fun," she mumbled into their ears. Fili and Kili grinned at her and each placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, mum. We will be on our best behaviour," Fili said.

"We promise." Kili said. Dis smiled at them and then opened the door. Fili and Kili quickly ran outside and just as Thorin was leaving Dis grabbed his Elbow.

"Don't let my boys out of your sight, Thorin Oakensheild." She said with a warning in her voice. Thorin nodded.

"I swear it Dis." Thorin said. Dis nodded, kissed his cheek and then let him exit her home.

/

Thorin caught up to Fili and Kili who were waiting by the gate and then all three waving to Dis, who was standing at the door, made their way around the corner and towards the town. There was no one else on the path they were walking on but Thorin firmly took one of Fili's hands and one of Kili's in his own. Fili and Kili were jabbering happily away to each other unable to contain their excitement. Thorin let them continue their talking until they were close enough to the main town square to hear the busy market place, when he brought them to a stop.

"Now, listen to me carefully," Thorin said crouching down to Fili and Kili's level who were looking at him confused as to why they had stopped. "The men in this town may not be very friendly, so I want you both to stay by my side and not to let go of my hand, ok?" Fili nodded a slightly nervous look crossed his face but Kili furrowed his brow and looked puzzled.

"Why wouldn't they be friendly? We haven't met them before have we?" Kili asked innocently.

"No you haven't met them. But some people in this town do not like dwarfs, for whatever reason, so you must stay with me alright?" Thorin said. Kili thought for a moment and then nodded solemnly.

"Good lads," Thorin said to the two before standing again and giving each of their hands a squeeze. Then he held his head high and continued on the walk to the town. Soon they had reached the market place and Fili and Kili froze with shock. They had been to the market before with their mother, but she had made sure to take them when it had not been too busy. Now they stood staring at hundreds of men and women buying, selling, talking and bargaining. Thorin knew they were taken aback but pulled them forwards into the crowd. There were a few dwarfs amongst the humans and Thorin gruffly greeted the ones he knew. Most of the time the men of the town would try to ignore the dwarfs as much as possible, although a being that looked the same age as you but was actually twice your years and half your size could be difficult to ignore. Some would not dare to meet Thorin Oakenshield's eye while others snarled and glared at him, dropping insults as he passed but they did not physically attack him as they knew his skills with a blade. But today many who ignored him stared at him and men who treated him normally did double takes as he walked through the market place. Many knew that Thorin lived with his sister and two nephews who were his heirs, but hardly anyone had seen them together. It was odd for them to see Thorin, the hardened warrior with a small dwarfling on each hand.

Fili felt quite nervous as he looked around. The men were huge compared to him and they all kept stopping to stare at him and his family as they walked towards the forge. Fili could feel Thorin pulling him slightly closer to his side, an auror of protectiveness in the action, and he glanced up at his uncle taking note of his poker face and kingly poise. Fili then looked ahead put his face into neutral and held his head high letting his new braid clasps shine in the sun, trying to look like his uncle. This in a way, only made people stare more. Apart for the golden hair, the elder prince appeared to be a mini replica of the grown dwarf he held the hand of.

Kili too felt nervous surrounded by the many staring tall people. He gripped Thorin's hand and stared at his feet. He chanced a glance up and offered a man they were passing a small smile. But the man glared at him and snarled something that, had Kili said it, Dis would have grounded him for life. He let out a small gasp his eyes going to the ground again and he felt Thorin pulling him closer and giving his hand a squeeze.

Eventually they had passed through the market and were only a short way from the forge. Thorin let out a long breath.

"Are you two ok?" He asked quietly to the two dwarflings who were holding his hand very tightly. They both nodded, but Thorin didn't miss the way Fili bit his lip and didn't meet his eye or how Kili pressed himself even closer into Thorin's side.

"They just... weren't very friendly," Fili said slowly remembering his uncle's earlier words.

"They were mean," Kili stated firmly.

"I know," Thorin said gently "But you must learn not to take their words or actions to heart. They do not like us for a bad reason and try to find ways to bring us down. But if you do not take their comments seriously then they do not succeed in bringing us down. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Fili said feeling comforted by his uncle's words and Kili nodded.

"And here we are," Thorin said loudly. Fili and Kili looked ahead and saw the forge. It appeared a very large cave cut out of the mountain and Fili and Kili eagerly looked forward as they saw dwarfs and men hammering weapons and other equipment out of different types of metal. Thorin pulled them inside as they observed their surroundings in wonder. As Thorin walked towards his work station he pondered on why Fili and Kili were so excited by the forge. He knew dwarfs were happiest in Mountains and surrounded by stone and rock but the Blue Mountains were nothing impressive. Nothing compared to forges and mines of Erebor. But he supposed his nephews had never seen Erebor, did not know its beauty and had nothing to compare the Blue Mountains with. This thought made him grind his teeth together. Fili and Kili should have been living in Erebor and should know how great it is. He brought his thoughts to a stop and put his attention back on his nephews as they arrived at his work space. Dwalin was at the station next to him and raised his hand in greeting as Thorin approached. Thorin had told him that Fili and Kili would be coming in today so was not surprised to see them.

"Morning Dwalin," Thorin said clasping arms with his old time friend.

"Morning Thorin," Dwalin replied. Then he looked down at the two heirs of Durin "Hello lads,"

"Good morning Mister Dwalin," Fili said happily, knowing the warrior from the sparing training he had started recently and from the many times Dwalin had visited Thorin and Dis at their house. Kili on the other hand did not know Dwalin so well. He usually disappeared into his room when Dwalin came to visit and he had not stared his training with the older dwarf and so when large gruff dwarf greeted him he squeaked and jumped behind Thorin's leg, still clutching his hand. Dwalin frowned and stepped back slightly wearing an expression that plainly said '_What did I do?' _

"Come now Kili," Thorin said gently pulling Kili out from behind him "You know Mister Dwalin don't you?" Thorin picked him up and Kili nodded while burying his head in Thorin's neck.

"He's scared of him," Fili said looking up at his uncle. Kili shot him a glare but when seeing Dwalin again shoved his face back into Thorin's neck. Thorin laughed at Dwalin's confused face before pulling Kili slightly away from his body.

"I know Mister Dwalin might _look_ scary Kili, but he's a nice dwarf and a very good friend of mine." Kili perked up a bit at these words. "And I would really like it and be very proud of you if said 'hello' to him," Thorin finished looking at Kili hopefully. Kili seemed to think it over for a few moments before turning to Dwalin.

"Hello, Mister Dwalin," he said solemnly. Fili let out a loud laugh and Dwalin chuckled and Thorin tried to hold back laughter as he placed a kiss of Kili's temple.

"Very good, Kili," he said. Then Dwalin turned away to get back to his work and Thorin placed Kili on a stone bench and helped Fili clamber up next to his brother.

/

The day continued from there. Thorin showed Fili and Kili - with their promise to keep their distance – how to forge weapons and set them small tasks consisting usually of fetching water, cloths and other bits and bobs for him and Dwalin. He worried that his nephews would grow bored of the day but he was pleasantly surprised with their enthusiasm to help him and watch him work.

When sun was starting to set Thorin noticed the how both Fili and Kili were suppressing yawns and after quickly tidying up his work area he lifted them off the bench and put them on their feet.

"It's time to go home now lads," Thorin said grabbing their hands as he had done that morning.

"Already?" Fili yawned.

"I want to stay," Kili said. Thorin chuckled at the two dwarflings who were trying their best to hide their tiredness.

"But if we go home now, you will get to see your mother and I'm sure she will have made a lovely hot dinner for us," Thorin coaxed and seeing small smiles twitching on their faces he went on "and if you come now without complaining, I will tell you a story of your choice when you go to bed tonight." Fili and Kili were positively beaming at these words.

"Ok, well then let's go," Fili said pulling on Thorin's hand to exit the forge Kili giggling in agreement.

"Goodbye Dwalin," Thorin called over his shoulder as he let Fili lead him out of the forge.

"Goodbye Mister Dwalin," Fili and Kili called happily.

"Goodnight lads," Dwalin said chuckling.

/

Once the three heirs of Durin were out of the forge, Fili stopped tugging on Thorin's arm and walked back by his side.

"Did you have a good day boys?" Thorin asked.

"Oh yes," said Fili.

"It was the best," Kili smiled

"Thank you Uncle Thorin," Fili finished for them.

"My pleasure," Thorin said smiling at their excitement. As they walked through the market, now much less crowded, Thorin noticed the way Fili was stumbling every few steps and how Kili was using Thorin's hand to support most of his weight and how both weren't bothering to hold back large yawns.

Without a second thought Thorin lifted up both of his nephews and placed one on each hip. Kili straight away buried his face into Thorin's hair and one of his hands wrapped around one of Thorin's braids. Fili snuggled in closer to his uncle and lay his golden head on Thorin's shoulder, his hand clutching the fur lined coat Thorin wore. Thorin quickened his pace slightly, ignoring the stares and whispers from the men and women who were still hanging around the market.

After a short amount of time Thorin arrived at the house he and Dis shared, walked up the path and opened the door.

"Good evening Dis," Thorin called out to the house toeing off his boots. Dis quickly came round the corner and smiled seeing her brother carrying both her sons.

"Mama," Fili and Kili both called happily and Thorin gently put them down so they could scramble towards her.

"Hello my boys," she said engulfing them in a big hug and placing kisses on their cheeks. "Let's get you some food and then you can tell me all about your day." she said leading them to the kitchen. Dis quickly gave Thorin a kiss before following her boys in the direction she sent them and serving up four plates of food. Throughout dinner Fili and Kili gave a Dis an extremely detailed re-count of their day with Thorin. Once they had finished, both their food and story, they were truly fighting off sleep.

"Bed time my loves," Dis said smiling, still delighted they had had a nice day and that they were not hurt (she was also slightly surprised at this, knowing the trouble they always seemed to get themselves into) "Get changed and then it's straight to sleep."

"No," Kili said suddenly

"Uncle, promised us a story," Fili said his voice sounding worried.

"And that promise will be fulfilled," Thorin said "after you're changed for bed."

Soon Thorin was sitting on the large bed Fili and Kili shared, with a nephew on each side and telling them the story of Smaug taking Erebor. When he finished he placed a kiss on each of Fili and Kili's heads and carefully climbed out of the bed trying not to wake him. But it turned out they were not asleep as he had got off the bed when a small voice reached his ears.

"Maybe we will go on a quest one day and take back Erebor," Fili mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah," Kili agreed "Us three will slay Smaug and then be the King and Princes."

"And there will be lots of dwarfs, and they will be able to recognise our special braids and clasps," Fili said and Kili made a small affirmative noise before they both fell asleep.

Thorin stood in their doorway, his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Goodnight my little nephews. Princes of Erebor," he said before closing their door quietly.


	7. Explanations and forgiveness

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is Angst! It's what I think would have happened after Thorin and Kili's head touch. When Thorin asked the company to follow him it looked like he was only looking Fili and you can see the rest of the company react differently to Fili at Thorin's words. I think Fili and Kili understood that the gold sickness took Thorin, but still felt somewhat betrayed. BTW: I was aiming for a happy ending, so please take it as a happy ending. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

"We are sons of Durin. And Durins folk, do not flee from a fight," Thorin said, looking into Kili's eyes. He saw them filling with emotion, for Thorin had returned from the gold sickness. He saw the small smile, that was reserved for himself only, appear on Kili's face and he knew that he was forgiven. All the mistakes he had made on the quest were forgiven by his youngest nephew. Thorin seeing this let out his own smile that he reserved for his sister's sons and placed a hand on Kili's shoulder. He pressed his forehead against Kili's, a gesture he realised he had deprived his nephews of for the whole quest and let out a shaky breath. He could feel Kili's smile growing wider at this gesture and returning it quickly. As he broke apart from his second heir he nodded at Kili and felt an understanding pass both ways. Thorin wondered how he deserved such an amazing dwarf to be part of his life. Why Kili forgave him was beyond his knowledge but he had an idea that Kili was beyond caring what had happened in the past now Thorin, as himself, was back. But Thorin knew not all might forgive as easily as Kili. He side stepped around Kili and walked forward towards his company. They were all looking at him.

"I know I have no right to ask this of any of you. But will you follow me, one last time?" Thorin asked. He spoke to the company but his eyes only met his heir's. He saw the other members of the company stand and pick up their weapons. Fili stood, but he did not ready himself. Instead he stared at Thorin, his uncle unable to read his expression. Thorin tore his eyes away from his eldest nephew and looked to the rest of the company.

"Bombur, you must blow the horn. We will signal our entrance to our enemy. Wait for us to be ready at the main gate." Bombur nodded and then took off to find the old dwarfish horn that Thorn spoke of. "Oin and Gloin, will you be able to detach the golden bell. It will be able to knock the barricade at the entrance open?"

"Of course Thorin," Gloin said

"We are with you, lad," said Oin before both brothers made their way to wear the large bell was held.

"Everyone else," Thorin said addressing the group "prepare for battle," this was met with cheers from the company as the dwarfs ran to take their place by the entrance of Erebor. There was one dwarf though who did not move. Soon Thorin stood facing Fili, alone. There was a silence as Thorin looked towards his golden haired nephew desperately.

"You weren't there," Fili said slowly not taking his eyes off Thorin. "Kili was injured, practically dying and you left him in a town of men who only cared if you got them gold. You wanted to leave him behind because he would slow you down. And you wanted me to leave him behind. Abandon him. My own brother. And then you left both of us there trying to find help. And by some miracle he recovered and was fine. But then you sent a dragon to where we were. You did not make sure we were ok once the dragon was slayed and you didn't send for us to join you in Erebor. You left us to assume we should come. We left the men and women of Lake-town so we could join you. And when we arrived you hardly spoke to us. We were scared at so many times and I needed you, but you weren't there." Fili was yelling and Thorin stood, his hatred for himself rising as Fili re-counted what he had done. But it was Fili's next words that broke his heart "And it felt like you didn't care. You didn't care for me anymore. You choose gold over your kin. And I know now that you were taken by a sickness but at the time I thought it was you." Fili was shaking as he yelled at his uncle and Thorin felt tears slipping down his own face. "And when I found out you were taken by the gold sickness I felt so helpless because I couldn't help you. And I wanted my Uncle back so badly but he was taken away from me and replaced with someone I didn't know." Fili let out a sob as he words echoed around the room and Thorin quickly moved forward, the need to be near his nephew was strong now he had heard how Fili felt. He held out his arms and Fili fell into them clutching at his uncle and letting out strangled sobs.

"I'm so sorry Fili. I'm so sorry," Thorin mumbled into Fili's hair holding the dwarf close to his chest, being reminded of Fili as a small dwarfling seeking his comfort. After several moments Fili calmed down slightly and there was a pause of silence.

"Please let me know you're back." He mumbled into Thorin's chest. "Because I will forgive my Uncle a thousand times over for the things the sickness caused him. And I will follow him anywhere and I would die for him. Please tell me you are my Uncle. Not the King I have been with the past few days." Fili finished. Thorin pulled back slightly and looked Fili straight in the eye.

"I am back, Fili. I am your Uncle once again. I was taken by a sickness but it has passed and it will not return. It's me Fili, Uncle Thorin. I am here my nephew," Thorin said quietly, his eyes not leaving the clear blue ones his nephew had. Fili let out a huge breath he had been holding and slumped against Thorin. Thorin kissed the top of his head before pressing their foreheads together; mimicking the same action he had done on Kili.

"I am so glad, Uncle," Fili whispered. "I was lost without you," Thorin held him tighter for a moment before stepping back slightly and smiling at his nephew.

"Well then, you are no longer lost little one," Thorin said "and will do me the honour, although I do not deserve it, of forgiving me?"

"You are already forgiven Uncle," Fili said but it was the smile Fili gave Thorin that assured him of the forgiveness.

"And will you follow me, one last time?" Thorin asked quietly. Fili drew out his twin swords as his answer and sent Thorin another smile. They exited the room together but before they got to the others Thorin stopped Fili. "I'm so proud of you Fili and-" Thorin began but Fili stopped him.

"I know Uncle. And you need not apologize again. You are quite forgiven. I love you Uncle and you, Kili and I will come out of this together. That is all that needs to be said." Fili said to Thorin gently. Thorin nodded and the two took their places; Thorin up front with Fili on his left, slightly behind (and beside his brother)

Thorin was left to his own thoughts for a moment as Fili and Kili shared their last words before the battle with the each other and the rest of the company. He stared around at the magnificent halls of Erebor. It was just as he remembered but without decorations. He had his home back now, and the line of Durin would continue to reside in the Mountain. But he looked behind him and saw his nephews. And for the first time on the quest, he wondered if Erebor was worth it if his sister's sons died in the battle that was ahead of them. He knew it wasn't. He knew if they passed to Mahals Halls his soul would follow them, leaving just a shell of himself with a brain. But if they survived he would see them in the life he has always wanted for them. He had dreamed of seeing his beloved nephews in their rightful places as the Princes of Erebor. He would see that dream come true. From the corner of his eye he saw Bofur waving up to Bombur, the signal for Bombur to blow his horn and for Oin, and Gloin to release the bell.

"Don't you dare die, my nephews," Thorin said as Bombur's horn could be heard. "I will see you both again once this is over,"

"We will stay with you Uncle," Kili said

" 'Til the end," Fili said. And the line of Durin raised their weapons and led the charge into the battle the family love bond between them unbreakable.

**A/N: And let's just say they survive the battle with my ending in chapter 4: survival. :) Please review! **


	8. Nightmares on the quest

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. I'm not so sure about this chapter. I feel it's a bit repetitive of some of the others but please let me know what you think. Basically it's set after the eagles drop the company off on the Carrock. We all heard Fili scream Thorin's name after when he was on his eagle and I wanted to show some Fili and Kili comforting and worrying about Thorin. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

It had taken until evening for the company to make their way down from the Carrock safely. Even going at a slow pace, there had been a few slips and stumbles and they had all been thankful for Bifur's quick reflexes when Nori had wanted to look over the edge of the path and not realised how unstable the earth was. But had the company been on flat terrain, they probably would not have been moving at a much faster pace.

Thorin lead them all, in the front. And it escaped no one in the company how he was struggling. The company had been relieved to say the least, once they had gotten out of Goblin Town and then just when they thought they were safe for a moment, Azog had shown himself. Even the few members of the company who did not believe him to be dead, were shocked and afraid to see him there. And no one had thought that Thorin would face him, there and then, as bravely as he did. And no one could bear seeing their leader fall. They all had thanked Bilbo for his courageousness and for saving the King under the mountain but they knew how close they were to losing him. As they had walked down the Carrock, everyone stared worriedly at Thorin, who had refused anyone's assistance, limp his way down while keeping a hand gripping the rock. Gandalf had told them he was fine and would survive his injuries but he was tired, sore and shaky. Gandalf also believed he was as emotionally hurt as he was physically having found the murderer of his grandfather, and many others he loved, still alive.

Bilbo had of course been happy to have been use to the company when he saved Thorin but he was quite overwhelmed by all the dwarfs thanking him and bowing to him for his deed. Especially when it came to two of the younger dwarfs. Fili and Kili had thanked him over and over before making their decent from the Carrock not taking their eyes off Thorin. Bilbo knew they must be worried. When he first joined the company, he'd had no idea that Thorin was Fili and Kili's uncle and when he learned of the relationship (around the time when Fili and Kili nearly drowned in the river) he had asked other members of the company for more information. He had now heard many stories of Fili and Kili's childhood with their uncle Thorin and even from the tiny glimpse he had of that past he knew how worried Fili and Kili would be.

But eventually everyone was safe on the ground again and as the sky darkened Gandalf called for them to stop.

"We should rest here. We will be safe and I don't think all of us are able to go much further." The wizard said. His eyes briefly flickered to Thorin who was leaning against the stone wall breathing deeply with his eyes clenched shut in pain. Thorin did not object to Gandalf's suggestion so the rest of the company laid down their packs and weapons before searching for food and water. They managed to find a stream nearby and while Oin and Gloin started a fire, Dwalin was able to hunt down a few rabbits to cook. After they had all eaten the small meal night had really fallen and bed rolls began to be laid out.

"I'll take the first watch," Thorin said. He hadn't spoken much all evening and his voice sounded horse and scratchy.

"Thorin, you need rest," Balin sighed.

"I'm fine I-"

"No." Balin interrupted. "Just rest. If you want we can wake you for second watch but you need to sleep," Thorin glared at him but Balin's gaze did not falter and eventually Thorin looked away and nodded.

"Fine. But you must wake me for second watch." Thorin said gruffly before laying out his bedroll and preparing himself for sleep. Others began to do the same.

"I'll take first watch," Bofur offered and was met with nods.

"I will too," Bilbo said. Bofur had always been kind to him and although he was tired he still felt a bit pumped up on adrenalin from his charge of Azog.

"Alright," said Balin. Then quietly so only Bilbo and Bofur could hear. "But don't wake Thorin for second watch. Dwalin and I will take it." Bofur nodded and him and Bilbo sat themselves against a rock by the fire and pulled out their pipes. The rest of the company started to lie down and soon snores filled the air as the company fell asleep.

Thorin looked at the members of his company, making sure everyone was there, before lying down himself. _I'll just shut my eyes for a moment_ he thought to himself but the next thing he knew, he was asleep.

_He was in a field. The sky was grey and the grass was green. Thorin stood gazing around. There was no wind and he could hear birds chirping in the trees. Then out in the distance he saw two small figures running towards him. Even at a distance he could recognise the two dwarflings as Fili and Kili. Their childhood selves were sprinting towards him and he knelt down for them to run into his arms as they did all the time when they were children. But as they got closer they began to grow. They were getting older with every step they took and when they were about 10 metres away from him they were the grown, young adult dwarfs who were with him on the quest. They started calling out to him._

"_Uncle," Fili called in a scared voice_

"_Help us," Kili screamed. Thorin tried to run to them but they seemed to be getting further away from him. Then suddenly Azog jumped up behind Fili and Kili. Thorin tried to warn them, but his voice wasn't working. Azog grabbed the heirs of Durin by the back of their necks and held them up above his head. Fili and Kili struggled in his grip, terror on their faces. Thorin reached for his sword, but found it was not there. He was weapon less and still could not run to his nephews. Azog laughed cruelly at him. _

"_They shall die Thorin Oakenshield," He yelled at the dwarf. Thorin could not speak but he yelled in frustration. Azog smiled evilly at him before dropping the dwarf princes, grabbing two swords and plunging them into the backs of Fili and Kili. Suddenly Thorin was by his nephews sides. He stared at their lifeless bodys and felt their warm blood stain his hands as he held them close._

_He felt someone shaking him._

"NO!"

/

Bilbo had only been on watch for an hour before he felt his eyelids starting to droop and sleep creep closer to him. He did not try very hard to fight it and his eyes were about to completely shut when a sharp movement snapped them open. He sat up straight, shaking off sleep as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He squinted around trying to find the source of movement. He glanced at Bofur who he noticed was sitting up and staring at one particular spot. Bilbo followed Bofur's gaze and saw what had captured his attention.

Thorin's bedroll did not hold the usual silent, still brooding dwarf. Thorin was tossing and turning in jerking movements. The expression his face held made it look like he was in pain. Bilbo had never seen Thorin like that before and he shared a worried glance with Bofur, whose own confusion confirmed Bilbo's suspicion that this behaviour wasn't normal for Thorin.

Just as Bilbo was going to ask Bofur what he thought they should do. Thorin let out a yell. Quick as a flash the company was awake. Everyone slept lightly even when extremely tired and Thorin's yell had not been quiet. Dwalin was straight away on his feet and had his two axes out. Balin too was unsheathing his sword and the others were soon on their feet looking for the source of noise. When they saw no one they turned to Bofur and Bilbo, the latter of the two shocked at how quickly the dwarfs were to be up, knowing how deeply they slept at the start of the quest.

"What was it?" Gloin asked them, still holding his axe.

"Well I think it-" Bofur began but he was cut off by another yell and gasp escaping Thorin's lips. Everyone quickly turned to where Thorin lay to see him tossing on his bed roll letting out noises of pain and grief.

"Thorin?" Balin called out, hoping to wake the sleeping King but it did not do anything. The others began to call out Thorin's name as well but their leader did not respond to their calls. Eventually Dwalin crouched down next to Thorin and shook his shoulder roughly. Thorin sat up with a start.

"NO!" he shouted out, breathing heavily. He looked around in confusion and caught sight of Dwalin by his side looking at him in concern.

"W-wh-where? W-wha-what?" Thorin began breathlessly.

"You're fine Thorin. You've just had a bad dream," Dwalin said slowly. Thorin shook his head, his eyes wide and he grabbed Dwalin's arm.

"Dwalin. Where are Fili and Kili? Are they safe?" He said still not believing that he had had a dream. _It was so real_ he thought to himself.

"We're here Thorin," Fili said as he and Kili made their way to Thorin after hearing him speak their names. They stared worriedly at their uncle, not sure what had happened. Thorin looked at them in disbelief and gestured them forward. Dwalin, who had figured out what was going on, stood up.

"Back to bed everyone," he said addressing the company who still stood staring at their King. "Everything's fine now." Dwalin glared at them as if to say '_or else'. _The company quickly went back to their bedrolls with the exception of Bilbo and Bofur who went back to continue their watch.

Meanwhile Fili and Kili had knelt down by Thorin confused.

"What's wrong Thorin?" Kili asked but Thorin did not answer. Once his nephews were close enough, Thorin pulled them tightly to his chest. He needed to know they were alive. That they were warm and safe and still breathing. Thorin buried his face into the familiar black and golden hair and breathed deeply. It was all a dream. But he had failed them. Dream or not. He wasn't able to save the two people he loved the most from their deaths.

Fili and Kili had been surprised when Thorin pulled them into a tight hug, but they had quickly wrapped their arms around their uncle. They felt the familiar scratchy beard of Thorin and felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

"Thorin, what happened?" Kili asked. They heard a dry sob escape the dwarf who held them.

"Uncle?" Fili said alarmed by the noise. The boys had rarely seen Thorin cry but they felt him now shaking against them. The three sat there for a while, Fili and Kili holding and supporting Thorin until he calmed down. Fili, with Kili following suit, pulled away from Thorin just enough to look up into his eyes. Thorin swallowed the lump in his throat as his nephews stared up at him.

"What happened, Uncle?" Kili repeated his earlier question.

"I-I dreamed of Azog. He had you two and h-he killed you before my eyes. I couldn't stop him. I feared I lost you," Thorin managed to get out in a small whisper.

"You did not. We are still here Uncle," Fili said, his voice shaking slightly. Thorin pulled his heirs back to him, resting his chin on their heads.

"You are the most important things in my life. You make up my heart and I cannot lose you." Thorin said firmly his voice brimming with emotion. "I love you so much, little ones," Thorin said quietly.

"We love you too Uncle," Fili and Kili answered together holding Thorin tighter. They had missed this. They had felt distant from Thorin on the quest but now they remembered how much they needed Thorin. When he had almost been killed by Azog they could hardly breathe. Kili felt tears in his eyes as he thought about the previous night's events. And he plucked up the courage to ask Thorin a question.

"Can we stay with you Uncle?" Kili had missed his uncle hugely. Although he was with Thorin everyday on the quest, he found that he was with 'King Thorin Oakensheild.' Kili missed being with his Uncle Thorin.

"Just for tonight," Fili added hastily in case Thorin thought Kili had meant staying and sleeping by him for the rest of the quest. But Fili was praying as hard as Kili that Thorin would say yes. Thorin did not answer. He just lay down and pulled his nephews next to him. Fili and Kili snuggled up to his side and Thorin wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. All three sighed in content and drifted off into a pleasant sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review of what you think! If you have a request for an one shot leave an idea or prompt or something and I will try the best I can!**


	9. Stone giants

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is basically the stone giants scene from the movie. I'm sure I'm not the only one who got the feels from that scene for Fili and Kili as well as Thorin, Fili and Kili. You could just see his concern and how his wall was down when he believed Fili to be dead and when he found him alive. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

"Hold on," Thorin shouted over his shoulder. He was unsure if anyone heard him, the heavy rain poured down in sheets and thunder and lightning left echoing booms, but he was sure they got the general idea. The company were trudging through the mountains after having left Rivendell and the weather had decided to take a turn for the worst. It had been a light drizzle at first that had gotten steadily heavier, soaking their cloaks. Then the wind had picked up and blew the ice cold rain into their faces. They had all thought it was the worst but then the storm had started. But the dwarfs, and Bilbo, continued on their way, gripping onto the side of the mountain while trying not to slip on the wet rocks.

Just then he heard a yell of panic from behind him and turned frantically. His eyes went to the source of the yell; Bilbo. It seemed the hobbit had almost toppled off the edge of the cliff. Although Thorin (in that moment) would not admit it, his eyes and concern did not stay on the hobbit for more than a second but instead quickly searched out two other members of the company. The dark and golden heads were not hard to find for him. Thorin had been with Fili and Kili since they were born, had been the real father-figure in their lives and would always be able to find them no matter how lost or well hidden they were. Once assuring himself that they were safely on the narrow path he turned to the front again.

"We must fine shelter!" He shouted loudly only to have a louder shout meet his ears.

"LOOK OUT," Dwalin roared. Thorin's head whipped around and he followed Dwalin's gaze. A large rock boulder was flying through the air towards the cliff face above them. Its graceful arc did not last long as it crashed into the mountain, breaking into several pieces that rained on the company. They all let out cries as they pushed themselves close into the mountain shielding their heads from the small avalanche of rocks. Thorin had just stood up when he heard Balin's voice over the thunder.

"This is no thunder storm. It's a thunder battle. Look," The old dwarf called pointing out to an emerging shape. Thorin couldn't believe his eyes. A giant body of rock was pushing itself up and ripping a chunk of one of the mountains off.

"Well bless me, the legends are true," spoke Bofur stepping forward, his eyes transfixed on the creature before then. "Giants. Stone giants," he cried in disbelief. They watched as the giant threw the large hunk of rock through the sky to where, to everyone's shock another stone giant emerged only to be hit in the chest by the soaring stone. Thorin quickly shook himself out of his surprise as he felt the mountain path they were standing on start to rumble.

"Take cover you fools," he yelled out as stones began to pour down on them all. Everyone was pushing back as hard as they could against the wall behind them, trying to avoid the rocks and stay as far away as they could from the edge that was crumbling before their very eyes.

Thorin suddenly felt to rock beneath him move. He was being moved to the left and he could tell, before it was obvious that they themselves were one the body of a stone giant. Thorin did not feel panic often. But he had a small amount now. They had no control of the stone creatures, had believed them to be a myth until a minute ago. And the small amount of panic only grew when two voices met his ears.

"Fili, what's happening?"

"Kili grab my hand."

Even over the storm, and the wind and the battle he could hear their voices plain as day. And he could guess their meaning by the distress and desperation in their tone. Fili and Kili were being split apart. The two dwarfs had hardly had a day apart from the moment Kili was born, following each other their whole lives. And Thorin's anger at the storm battle only grew. No one split family apart. But Thorin could only growl before he realised another thing. One of his nephews was one his side of the mountain, far away from him, but still on his side. The other was not. The other was somewhere where Thorin could not protect him and he had no knowledge if he was in danger or not.

Thorin looked around to see the mountain fully splitting down the middle and was able to work out by his surroundings that his company was split up onto two knees of one of the giants. It seemed to have only just stood up when another one crashed its body into it and sent it swaying to the left and crashing into the mountain. The knee Thorin was standing on collided with a stable part of the mountain, which had the path they were traveling. The impact caused the dwarfs to fall down but, with Thorin in the lead, quickly scrambled onto the unmoving rock. Thorin looked over his shoulder to see that all of dwarfs on the left knee had made it safely onto the path. Just in time, as the giant swung away slightly leaving half the company to watch as the other half still clung onto the swerving knee. They stared as the battle continued and all jumped when the head of the giant, half the company was on, was knocked off. Thorin saw as if in slow motion the body swing past. And he froze when he saw a flash of golden hair shoot past as the body swung. He knew Fili was on that stone giant. The giant began to fall back, bending its knees forward as it tried to keep its balance. Thorin gripped at his axe, wishing he could something, anything to stop what he knew would happen. The knee smashed into the cliff and all the dwarfs who were safe felt the mountain shake beneath their feet with the impact. Thorin's blood ran cold and he felt his heart stop.

"NO," he cried. He saw the, now deceased, stone giant fall away from the cliff. There were no members of his company still residing on it.

"NO," he called again as his fear settled in. He started to run along the narrow path to where the collision had happened.

"NO, Fili!" He cried. He could not hide his fear, his panic, his worry. He dreaded to think what he might find when he rounded the corner. Blurred images of golden hair, splattered with red crossed his vision but he tried to block them out turned the corner.

Thorin froze for a moment as he saw still bodies. But then he saw movement. And then he saw the face of Fili raise from the heap of dwarfs, dazed and confused, but alive. He did not stop the sigh of relief he let out. His body sagged and a relived smile appeared on his face. His eyes softened and he could breathe again. His Fili was alive. He quickly made his way to him, not focusing on any of the other dwarfs that were slowly sitting up.

Thorin quickly strode to Fili still hardly daring to believe that his boy was alive.

Fili felt pale. His stomach was a twist of knots. He had thought himself dead and couldn't understand how he had lived the collision of the giant's knee with the rock. He was shaking, and not only from the cold. He was scared and was letting out shaky breaths his face pinched in an expression of confusion and fear. And then he saw Thorin. Thorin walking towards him. Fili immediately felt calmer seeing his uncle. His presence had always made Fili feel safe having practically been the father in his life. And he noticed, with surprise, how Thorin's wall was down. Thorin usually put up a wall when around others and did not let his emotion show. Of course he never had around Fili and Kili. He was always himself when with his nephews. That was until the quest however. Ever since they had left the hobbit hole on their first official day of the journey Thorin's wall had gone up to all. But Fili saw now not Thorin Oakenshield, but his uncle. Not as he usually was though. He saw relief on Thorin's face. _Relief that came when one might have thought a loved one dead, _Fili thought. Thorin reached Fili quickly and pulled him to his feet.

"Kili?" Fili asked straight away, his fear for his brother spilling out.

"He is safe. He is fine. And so are you." Thorin said reassuringly. Fili let out a relived sigh.

Thorin opened his mouth looking like he wanted to say something else but was cut off by a series of yells and shouts behind him. Both the dwarfs looked behind Thorin to find many members of the company reaching over the cliff. Thorin stepped forward to see the hobbit clinging onto the mountain for dear life.

/

It was later on in the evening when everyone was settling down for bed that Thorin quietly approached his nephews. Fili and Kili looked at him in surprise as he walked towards where their bedrolls lay. He knelt down next to them.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked worried as he looked his elder nephew. Fili cracked a smile.

"I'm fine Thorin. A few scrapes and bruises but I'm sure we all have those." The heir spoke.

Thorin let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he was holding and placed a hand on each of his nephews shoulders.

"I feared I had lost you," Thorin said his voice thick with emotion and he placed a kiss on each of his (very surprised) nephews heads. Thorin then quickly stood up and strode back to his sleeping area sending a smile over his shoulder at the boys he called his sons.

Fili and Kili stared after him confused but could not help the small smiles that reached their faces. And soon the company fell asleep. Listening to the howling wind outside.

**Sorry for the weird ending! I didn't want to repeat the ending's that I seem to have at the end of all my chapters. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! **


	10. Late nights

**A/N: Hi! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AGES! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is short little story. It's basically based around a thought I had of 'Fili and Kili waiting up for Thorin when he didn't come home on time' sort of thing. Just general fluff and family feels! Enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

Sweat and grime covered Thorin's face as he raised his hammer once more to slam down on the fire-hot piece of metal in front of him. It was later than he should have been working, the sun had almost set but he was determined to finish off the work he had started. Dwalin had already left after trying, and failing, to convince Thorin to call it a day. Thorin would not budge. Dwalin was one of the few in Middle Earth who could talk sense into Thorin and convince him to do something but the reasons for Thorin's extra work were ones that even Dwalin couldn't change. These reasons came in the form of two small dwarflings, Fili and Kili. Although Dwalin did try he knew his attempts to stop Thorin working were pointless. He knew how much Thorin loved and cared for his nephews and it was shown on a daily basis. They were practically father and sons the way they acted and Dwalin knew that Fili and Kili had managed to steal the hardened dwarf king's heart. So Dwalin saw why Thorin worked extra hard even though it was not necessary. The forge paid fairly well and Thorin made enough money to feed and provide for his sister, her sons and himself and provide a comfortable life. But of course Thorin did not want to just feed them. He wanted to give them a life worthy of Princes of Erebor. He wanted to give them a life that made them happy. Thorin was a good dwarf and valued his family over material items and he knew his nephews shared that trait to the extreme (Fili and Kili had stated many times that they would happy as long as ''Mama and Uncle Thorin'' were with them) but the dwarf king still loved to see the way how their faces would light up when he brought them home a new toy to play with, or a special sweet treat. In the end Thorin worked extra hard because he loved his family and wanted them to have the best life possible.

And those were the thoughts that went through Thorin's head as he continued with his work. The sun had set when Thorin finished off his work and he only stopped because he had been pulled out of his thoughts by a roll of thunder. He had packed up quickly then, hoping to make it home before the rain started. But as he strode out of the forge he sighed as he felt drops of rain begin to fall and looked up only just noticing how dark it had gotten.

/

"Dinner is ready my loves," Dis said entering her sons shared room. Fili and Kili looked up from their game they were playing on the ground. Kili was smiling brightly but Fili had his brow furrowed.

"Is Uncle already home? I didn't hear him come in," Fili asked his mother. They had always eaten with Thorin for he was usually home before Dis's call for dinner rang through the house.

"No Fili he isn't home," Dis said lightly. After seeing Fili's eyes widen and the smile start to leave Kili's face she quickly said "nothing's wrong my dears. I expect he got held up work and he'll be home any minute." Fili and Kili nodded calmed by her words but still didn't look to keen on going to the kitchen.

"You don't want your salted chicken going cold do you?" Dis asked kneeling down by them. Both Fili and Kili perked up at once and after quickly walking round their mother, began chasing each other down the hall. Dis laughed as she shook her head. Durin boys would always change their attitude when favourite meals were involved. The meal passed happily, Fili and Kili chattering away about nothing in particular. As the evening went on there was still no sign of Thorin and he continued to be absent even when Fili and Kili's bed time was upon them. Although Dis wouldn't let it show she was worried for Thorin.

"Boys you have to go to bed." Dis said sternly as Fili and Kili lingered in the front hall watching the door with wide eyes.

"B-but Mama," Kili said tears welling up in his eyes "I haven't said goodnight to Uncle Thorin. I haven't even seen him," he cried sniffling a bit. Dis was about to reply but Fili cut across.

"It's starting to rain," the golden haired dwarfling called out. Dis paused and also heard the pitter-patter on their roof that was steadily getting heavier. It also didn't slip past her that thunder also was booming throughout the mountain. Fili was chewing his lip nervously glancing out the darkened window.

"Well I expect Thorin will have stayed somewhere else tonight, boys. I don't think he will be walking home in the rain. Now let's get you to bed," Dis said placing a hand on each of their shoulders and guiding them to their room. They were both quiet as she tucked them into bed and kissed them goodnight. "Don't worry darlings. I'm sure your Uncle will be home tomorrow and will be able to tell why he wasn't here tonight." She sent them a smile and gave them each another kiss before exiting their room.

Fili and Kili lay in their beds listening for the opening of the front door. They heard Dis making her evening tea and going to her room to get ready for bed and soon after, the light from her room that was peaking under their door went out. Silence filled the house as Fili and Kili lay awake. Kili let out a small sob and Fili pulled him into a tight hug, sitting up.

"Where's Uncle, Fili?" Kili cried. "What if he's lost or hurt?" the dark haired dwarfling said his small arms wrapped tightly around his big brother. Starting to panic more he added "What if he's choosing not to come home. Have we done something wrong Fili? Does he not love us anymore?"

"I-I don't know Kili." Fili whispered trying not to show his fear. "Why don't we go into the hall to wait for him?" Fili suggested and Kili nodded. They silently slid out of bed and wrapped a blanket around themselves before tip-toeing out of their bedroom. They sat down in the hall by the door surrounded by the silence, jumping at the sudden night-time creaks.

/

Thorin trudged through the rain. He hadn't meant to stay out working this late. Coming home to his sister and his nephews was the highlight of his day and he hated the fact that he had missed it. _But my working harder and being able to care for them more is good _he reminded himself. But still. He loved seeing his boys in the evening. As he turned up the path to the house he planned what he would do. He would quietly enter, check on Fili and Kili, grab some food and then retire to bed. It wasn't the best but he wasn't going to wake up anyone for his own reasons. He got to the door and shook off the excess rain lining his hooded cloak. He pulled open the door quietly and stepped inside. He hadn't even closed the door behind him when two dwarflings ran into him hugging his legs and crying into his knee. He stared down, startled for a moment before quickly shutting the door, throwing his cloak onto the rack and scooping his nephews into his arms.

Fili and Kili clung close to him, burying their heads in his neck. Thorin felt tears against his skin and wrapped his arms around them tighter.

"What's wrong little ones?" Thorin asked as he kissed each of them on the head. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yo-you didn't c-come home," Kili got out in between sobs

"We though you m-might have been h-hurt." Fili whimpered then in a quieter tone added "We thought you might not wanted to have come home and you might not love us anymore. We had to wait and make sure you were coming back." Thorin was shocked. He hadn't realised that the boys would be that impacted by his absence and mentally kicked himself for causing their tears.

"Oh my little ones," Thorin murmured into their hair as he held them tighter. "I'm fine, my boys. I just got out of work late but I'm here now. And I promise I won't be home late again." Thorin felt two heads nod against his shoulder. "And listen carefully," Fili and Kili raised their heads to look at him. "I will never leave you. Not by choice. Nobody will take me away from you, or you away from me. I will always love you and you will always come first in my life." Thorin promised his nephews. Small smiles of relief filled Fili and Kili's faces. Thorin carried them back to their room and lay them down on the bed. Both the younger dwarfs were yawning – the hour of the night finally catching up with them – and Thorin pulled their blanket over their bodies.

"Goodnight Uncle," Fili mumbled catching Thorin in a hug before he left. Thorin hugged him back before lying him back down and turning to the youngest heir of Durin, to find he was already asleep. Thorin held back a chuckle and wiped the remaining tears off Kili's face. Making sure they were both tucked in, Thorin kissed both Fili and Kili on top of their heads.

"Goodnight my little ones. I love you my boys." Thorin said before quietly exiting the room, promising himself not to work late again. Just as he was shutting his nephews' door he heard two little voices that made his heart swell.

"Love you too, Uncle Thorin."


	11. Finding the gold sickness

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is mostly Fili's thought when finding Thorin under the gold sickness. Movie verse! I believe that Fili and Kili would be able to pull Thorin out of the sickness because of how much Thorin loves them and he would get the feeling of not wanting to let them down or disappoint them. At the same time the sickness is very strong. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

The trip to Erebor from Lake Town was challenging. The four dwarfs (Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin) were all tired and shaken up from Smaug's attack. Kili, though recovered, was still limping slightly and winced in pain when his leg was jostled. They had received no message from the rest of the company and walked towards the mountain with fear of what they might find. Fili still held anger towards Thorin, for abandoning his brother, and himself in Lake Town but that anger was overthrown by worry. His mind kept pulling him into thoughts of a grey stone tomb with his Uncle's name engraved on it and a severely burnt Thorin inside. No. He couldn't think like that. Fili thoughts though came to a halt as the four dwarfs reached the front gate of Erebor. The door was broken, completely smashed through. _The work of a dragon _thought Fili grimly. It only a took a look he shared with Bofur, whose worried faced mirrored his own, before The four of them, Fili leading the way, sprinted the last 10 metres into Erebor. It was cold inside the kingdom and an airy silence hung in the air.

"Hello," Bofur shouted loudly, his voice echoing around the hall. "Bombur? Bifur?" he called out for his family but got no response "Anybody?" the dwarf called out desperately.

With no one answering they all ventured further into the mountain. Fili was amazed by how grand the place was, given the fact that nobody but a dragon had lived there for 60 years. They jogged down a corridor and came to a long staircase. After sharing nervous glances Fili lead them down the stairs. They hadn't gotten very far when a familiar voice brought them to a stop.

"Wait. WAIT!" the voice of the hobbit came from a side hall.

"It's Bilbo. He's alive," Bofur said both relief and shock filling his voice. Fili let out a sign of relief seeing their burglar in one piece. Surly if he was alive the others would be too.

"Stop, stop, stop," Bilbo called running towards them. Fili frowned in confusion as Bilbo ran out in front of them to stop them descending the staircase. "You need to leave. We all need to leave," said Bilbo in a rush.

"We only just got here," Bofur said looking at Fili, Kili and Oin confused.

"I've tried talking to him bust he won't listen," the hobbit said quietly.

"What do you mean laddie?" Oin asked voicing all of their thoughts.

"Thorin," Bilbo shouted loudly making them jump before quietening his voice, "Thorin. He's been down there for days," he said gesturing down behind him "He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not himself, not at all. It's this place, I think a sickness lies on it." Bilbo finished. Panic filled Fili as Bilbo spoke. His worry for Thorin grew and he stared down to where Bilbo had said his uncle to be. Something about it caught Fili's eye. A faint golden light loomed up and a story he had been told of his great grandfather, Thor, flickered in his mind. When Bilbo spoke of a sickness, Fili had to see for himself. Surely he didn't mean the _Gold sickness. _Thorin had spoken of it to him once. Along with a promise to never succumb to it. Fear filled Fili as he pushed past Bilbo to walk down the stairs, his eyes not leaving the golden light.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked. Fili shared a look with his brother and he knew Kili understood. The golden haired dwarf began to run down the stairs ignoring Bilbo's calls for him to stop. He reached the bottom of a staircase and looked at the path that lead out of the wall. He could see where he was. Thorin's stories of Erebor had been in so much detail there was no mistaking this room. Gold covered the ground and rose in piles. Gems also were dotted here and there but it was mostly gold that filled the room. The treasure room. Fili feared what he would find along the path but his feet carried him there anyway. Fili came to a stop as he looked around him. Silence filled the room as he gaped at the sheer amount of wealth that surrounded him. A voice caused him to whip his head around.

"Gold," Thorin whispered. Fili stared desperately at his uncle wanting Thorin to see him standing there. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow. And grief" the King continued. Fili took a sharp breath as he heard the dwarf speak. It did not sound like his uncle. Thorin suddenly noticed the small audience watching him and his face fell into one of disbelief as his eyes zoned in on his nephews. _Alive_ the King thought. He didn't believe it. It had to be a trick of the mind. "Behold. The great treasure hold of Thor," he said. He turned away slightly. Although the gold was calling to him a small thought loomed over him. _Were they alive? _He had to be sure. With a grunt he threw a large ruby flying across to hall where Fili caught it, surprised. _Yes, they were alive._ A relief filled Thorin. It was a feeling that the gold tried to shoo away, but couldn't.

"Welcome, my sister's sons." Thorin said placing his hand on his chest "to the kingdom, of Erebor" he said slowly while raising his hands. His voice echoed in the hall and he felt disappointed. Why were his nephew's faces so grim? Fili looked grieved. He was about to ask what was wrong but he felt a sharp yank inside him as he felt his eyes drawn back to the gold.

Fili stood still. He felt sick to his stomach and tears filled his eyes. They had lost Thorin to the sickness. Seeing his uncle care more for gold then Kili's or his own safety made him gag. But he had seen something there. When Thorin's eyes had landing on him something changed a flash of the old Thorin appeared before disappearing as though the gold was calling him back. If only they had come to Erebor and been with Thorin when he first saw the gold, maybe he would have been fine. But it seemed to be too late.

But something had changed slightly in Thorin. And the Gold knew it. The sickness had a mind of its own and it knew that Fili and Kili would be able to pull Thorin away from the gold. So it forced Thorin's eyes down on the gold that lay his feet. And all though we know it took a while Thorin did get pulled from the sickness, for his nephews to him are worth more than all the gold in Erebor.


	12. Fighting the gold sickness

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, I hope you are all enjoying the story. This chapter is a short little one. The idea is from a review a received from 'KHB123' who asked a chapter focusing on Thorin coming out of the sickness. Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien. **

Thoughts swirled around Thorin's head as he stood on the solid gold floor in the second hall. Gandalf's words swirled through his head, _"This treasure will be your death."_ His own words "_I am not my grandfather" _passed through as well. So many thoughts, perhaps it would be easier to go back to the treasure room. Gold. The gold was all he needed. At least that's what it told him. But recently he found the crown he wore on his head was becoming heavier. He was tripping over in his long velvet cape and the gold he touched felt cold against his skin. Not as welcome as it had been when he arrived at Erebor.

_Erebor_

His home. And there were people outside who wanted to take it away from him. Wanted the gold? Perhaps. But it didn't seem like such a bad idea anymore.

_I am not my grandfather _

He had sworn not to fall into the same ways as the previous king. He had promised someone he wouldn't.

_NO _the gold screamed at him. _Do not abandon me. I am all you have left. You can only trust me. The others want to steal me from you. They are traitors all of them. _Thorin felt his eyes drag downwards and he stared into golden floor feeling it swallow him up.

_Gold. Golden._

Something about that second though caught his attention.

_Trust. Golden. _

Thorin closed his eyes and a flash of golden hair whipped past his vision. Hair put neatly into princely braids secured by silver clasps he himself had once worn.

_Fili_

Thorin's eyes jolted open. But the scene continued in his mind. After the golden haired dwarf and darker haired dwarf followed, hair a lot looser but still held with familiar silver clasps.

_Kili_

His nephews.

_A promise_

Suddenly a memory flashed before Thorin so powerfully he almost toppled over backwards

"_What's gold sickness, Uncle Thorin?" A young curious Kili asked, interrupting Thorin's bedtime story of Erebor._

"_It's a terrible sickness that my grandfather had. It possesses the mind, creating the subject to love gold above anything. To protect their gold that they believe others to want. It makes then go mad with desire for gold and lots of it. It becomes their want and their need. Nothing else is important to them," Thorin told his eyes darkening. Fili shifted nervously_

"_You won't get it when we take back Erebor will you Uncle?" Fili asked quietly pushing himself further into Thorin's side. Thorin smiled slightly at Fili's complete surety that they would reclaim their home._

"_Of course not little one." Thorin said kissing Fili's head "I love you and your brother too much to fall for such a sickness."_

"_Promise?" Kili asked innocently._

"_I swear little ones, I will always love you more than gold. You are my real treasures and that will never change. I promise not to fall under the gold sickness," Thorin said solemnly. Fili and Kili nodded smiling widely before snuggling up to their uncle even more to hear the rest of the story._

Thorin gasped loudly. Fili and Kili. His nephews. They had watched him fall into the gold sickness after he had promised them never to. He had let down the two people in Middle Earth who made up his heart. He had to see them. He would return to them and gain back their trust if it was the last thing he did. Thorin's disgust with himself grew as he stared at the gold floor. _I was going to lose the trust and love of my nephews, my sons, for a cold heartless object. _He shook his head angrily. Slowly he felt something slip out of him, like a poison was being drawn from him. Thorin stared hard at the gold floor glaring with one thought going through his mind. _Fili and Kili. Fili and Kili. Fili and Kili. _And with a yell Thorin tore the crown from his head and heard it bang against the ground. There was a silence. Thorin breathed heavily. He was free of it. The gold sickness was gone from him.

And although they did not realise, Fili and Kili had drawn Thorin out of the sickness. For even when not in his right state of mind, Thorin remembered that his nephews were more precious than life itself and that no jewel could compare to them and light in his life they gave him. For they were his life.


End file.
